Tiplee
Tiplee was a female Jedi who served the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic as a General during the Clone Wars. The Unknown In 20 BBY, she served alongside her sister Tiplar and fellow Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker in an assault on a Separatist space station over Ringovinda. Though the battle steadily leaned in the Republic's favor, Tiplee witnessed Clone Trooper Tup inadvertently assassinate her sister. This caused the Republic line to falter and forced a retreat back to base, with ARC Trooper Fives escorting Tup. As Tiplee mourned her sister, Tup was questioned about his actions, though he seemed to remain in his trance-like state. When Tiplee approached him and observed this, Tup lashed out and attempted to attack her. She threw him against a wall with the Force in her anger, but Skywalker encouraged her to allow him to be brought to the medical bay for examination. In the Republic med bay, Tup claimed that he had no memory of killing Tiplar and went into a panic, leading to his sedation. Skywalker, Tiplee, Captain Rex, Fives and medic Kix discussed the possible causes for Tup's actions. Tiplee suggested that it could have been the result of a rumored virus being developed by the Confederacy. Regardless of the true cause, they decided that Tup was to be transported to Kamino, where he could receive better medical attention. Son of Dathomir Later in the war, Ord Mantell suffered a devastating bombardment from Separatist warships. The locals who had survived the blitz claimed that they witnessed a red-skinned Force user battling against the Droid Army. Believing it to Darth Maul, a Jedi strike team was formed to hunt the Sith down. Tiplee joined the team, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Aayla Secura. Having discovered that Maul was still fighting alongside the Mandalorians, Kenobi and Tiplee traveled to a Mandalorian supply outpost within the system to see if Maul's Shadow Collective forces were there. Tiplee was aware that the last time Kenobi faced Maul, it ended with the death of Duchess Satine Kryze, someone whom Kenobi was very close to. But he assured her that he was focused on the mission at hand. Commander Cody then reported that scans had detected a facility hidden within the nearby asteroid field, and the Jedi launched their forces to attack it. They met with heavy resistance from the Gauntlet fighters and Mandalorian Super Commandos that were stationed there. Tiplee and Kenobi landed in the hangar of the outpost and began clearing out the enemy presence. Darth Maul and Count Dooku soon joined the fight, leading the Jedi to believe that they were working together. Reinforcements led by Windu and Secura arrived as well and overran the remaining Mandalorians. Maul dueled Windu and Secura while Dooku engaged Tiplee and Kenobi. Tiplee was set off balance by a blast of Force Lightning from Dooku, which the Sith Lord used to his advantage. He used the Force to pull her into his Lightsaber blade, killing her, much to the distress of Kenobi. Maul's lead Mandalorians fired a missile to incapacitate Windu and Secura, allowing Maul and Dooku to escape the outpost with their remaining forces. Appearances *The Unknown *Conspiracy *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mikkians Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Generals Category:Republic Category:Deceased